


Daily AU Life At St. Bart's

by Lothlorienne



Series: Tumblr challenges [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienne/pseuds/Lothlorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much what the title says, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily AU Life At St. Bart's

DI Greg Lestrade entered the hospital. He was followed by his assistant, a woman with dark, curly hair, who was carrying a big ring binder and a bag. She stayed behind him as the DI approached the info desk. The receptionist, a young man, typed a few things on his computer before looking up and giving the two of them a smile, though the boredom could be read in his eyes. ‘How can I help you?’ he asked.  
‘Good morning… Sebastian,’ Lestrade answered, looking at the man’s nametag while flashing his ID card. ‘DI Lestrade from Scotland Yard. We had an appointment with Doctor Whatshisface?’  
The woman quickly opened her ring binder to look for the right name, but the receptionist just picked up a clip board and nodded, not needing any more information from the DI.  
‘He’s on his lunch break, though he usually doesn’t take long… Oh, there he is. Doctor?’  
The DI and his assistant turned around. Behind them, the man stood, smiling kindly and offering them his hand. DI Lestrade shook it first, and after a brief introduction the three of them went down the hallways, to the morgue.

‘So, Doctor Anderson,’ Lestrade asked, ‘What could you already tell us about the body in question?’  
‘Oh, I’m not really one to tell – You’ll have to ask our man in the morgue, he’s the self-proclaimed expert on the matter. There’ve been some changes to my schedule, so I’m just taking you to him before returning to my own duties. I have more important stuff to do than this, you know. Not all of us get to play in the cellar with dead people all day.’  
’Yeah, fair enough.’ Lestrade nodded.

Suddenly, they heard the noise of papers being scattered. The two men stopped and looked back. ‘Goddammit, Donovan.’ The DI rolled his eyes in irritation.  
His assistant sunk down on her knees and quickly started gathering her papers, her face flushed as she looked up to apologize to her superior.  
‘I’m, I’m – it wasn’t my fault! There was this guy, he just pushed me for no reason!’  
The Doctor squinted as he scanned the hallway. He could see only one man, who now swiftly disappeared around a corner. Anderson laughed. ‘Who, Jim? Don’t be absurd, I know him, he works in I.T. and he never caused any harm. Lovely chap.’  
‘Today, Donovan.’ Lestrade sighed. The woman haphazardly shoved the papers back in the binder before getting up again, her legs a bit wobbly. ‘Okay,’ she mumbled, and the three of them walked on, through more hallways, until Doctor Anderson finally stopped near the lifts. He turned to face the DI.  
‘This is where I must leave you. The morgue’s down that hall, last door on the left.’  
With a ding-sound, the doors of one of the lifts opened, and another doctor called out to Anderson: ‘Wazzaaap?’  
’John! Wazzaaaap!’  
Ignoring the DI, Anderson got in with his friend and started a conversation about some football match. Lestrade didn’t bother saying goodbye either and was already on his way to the morgue as the doors of the lift closed.  
His assistant, who had waited awkwardly next to the lifts, wondering if she’d had to say a ‘thank you’ to the Doctor, or give him a friendly smile and a nod, at least, now had to hurry to catch up with her superior again, who had nearly reached the end of the hallway. At that end, it turned to the right and led to a small garden, but the last door came before the bend. Donovan had caught up just in time to see DI Lestrade open the door of the morgue and look inside.

Bent over the corpse of a blonde, young woman stood a dark-haired and rather lean man. He had his eyes closed and was dragging his tongue over one of the woman’s pale eyebrows. Surprised by the sight, Donovan uttered a girlish squeak. The man stood still as his eyes shot open and he saw to the two figures standing in the doorway. He then slowly retrieved his tongue. Lestrade only hesitated for a fraction of a second before entering the cold room. It took his assistant a bit longer, and she was obviously startled when the door closed behind her with a loud thud.  
‘How can I be of assistance?’  
Lestrade raised one eyebrow and ignored the question.  
‘Mate, were you just  _licking_  the dead woman’s face?’  
‘You’re a DCI. No, wait. DI. You must be here for our mystery murder. Follow me.’ He turned around, leading his guests the way to other corpses.  
‘Freak.’ Lestrade sighed, as he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really superb, but posted it anyway.  
> Mostly because "Mate, were you just licking the dead woman’s face?" might be my favourite line from my own fics.  
> And to help the theory that Lestrade is basically a BAMF in every AU.


End file.
